


kiss me stupid

by limeprint



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Idiots in Love, Kissing, M/M, that's it really, they're so stupid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:08:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27270958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/limeprint/pseuds/limeprint
Summary: “You know,” Kai sighs, because it’s late and he’s tired and Kuroo and Yaku are arguing again instead of working on their unresolved romantic tension or whatever. “You could just kiss him instead.”
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Yaku Morisuke
Comments: 19
Kudos: 135





	kiss me stupid

**Author's Note:**

  * For [morisuke](https://archiveofourown.org/users/morisuke/gifts).



> just kuroyaku kissing 'cause [chloe](https://twitter.com/bulbaasaur/status/1321896673338032128?s=20) asked
> 
> this is very stupid and i am not sorry

“Can we not do this right now?” Kai all but groans as he trails up the stairs to their shared apartment. They stop in front of the doormat as Kai fumbles with the zip of his bag to locate the keys.

“But Yaku took the elevator and didn’t even wait for us,” Kuroo summons an outraged noise from the back of his throat. “I _have_ to fight him.”

“You know,” Kai sighs, because it’s late and he’s tired and Kuroo and Yaku are arguing again instead of working on their unresolved romantic tension or whatever. “You could just kiss him instead.”

Kuroo looks stricken, like the thought has never occurred to him before. There’s a few seconds of silence. “I could?”

For the sake of his sanity, Kai focuses on unlocking the door and he barely has the time to step inside before the elevator opens with a dramatic _ding_ , revealing Yaku in all his crappy-person-who-takes-the-elevator-alone glory.

“Yakkun,” Kuroo turns to him with a very serious expression that really does not fit him. Kai is starting to get worried. “Kai says I could kiss you.”

Yaku stops dead in his tracks, eyes growing comically wide under the dim light of the hallway. To his credit, he recovers pretty soon for someone who just had his crush of almost five years talk to him about kissing.

“You could,” Yaku huffs confidently as he crosses his arms. “If only you weren’t a coward.”

Kuroo blinks once, twice, three times. Kai can _see_ the gears in his brain struggle to sync up.

“What the _hell_?” He whines eventually, raising an accusing finger as he steps into Yaku’s space with what he must believe is a threatening, totally-not-lovestruck stance. “I am _not_ a coward!”

Kai stares at them, deadpan expression and all, and slams the door shut.

(Kuroo doesn’t have the time to be concerned about how Kai is the only one sane enough to remember bringing his keys with him, which means they are effectively locked out of their apartment.)

“I am not a coward,” he repeats with a hiss, leaning stupidly closer to Yaku’s stupid face just to prove his stupid point.

“Then why aren’t you kissing me right now?” Yaku sneers, because he is a menace and he clearly wants Kuroo to lose it right here and right now.

“Huh,” Kuroo snorts, and absolutely does not think about how pretty Yaku’s eyes are up close. “Why aren’t _you_ kissing _me_?”

That must have not been the right thing to say, because suddenly a strong hand is gripping the collar of his shirt and dragging him down until their noses are brushing and Yaku’s lips are oh _so_ close and _shit_ Kuroo doesn’t remember how to breathe - 

“I could be,” Yaku chuckles so softly it does wonders to the skittish butterflies in Kuroo’s stomach, but still manages to look prideful when he looks at him dead in the eye. “If you wanted me to.”

All Kuroo can manage is a pathetic, strangled _yes_ before their mouths are colliding and the butterflies turn into, huh, into something really fast, like, falcons - no, maybe cheetahs, or - _whatever_ , there is no animal in the world that runs as fast as his heartbeat right now, so Kuroo finally gives up on his wonderings to wrap an arm around Yaku’s frame and drag him closer to his chest, relishing in the little gasp that leaves Yaku’s lips.

And God, his _lips_ \- if Kuroo had known they’d feel this good, they would’ve been doing this a lot sooner. Yaku hums against his mouth, tongue darting out to lick at his lower lip, and Kuroo parts his own lips and allows himself to melt into a kiss that is just five years (and a thousand bickering nights) late.

-

“Finally,” Kai sinks into his armchair with a relieved sigh, a well-deserved mug of fuming hot tea in his hands. The apartment has never been this silent. “So this is what world peace feels like.”

**Author's Note:**

> they're idiots your honour
> 
> find me on [twt](https://twitter.com/kuroy4ku) if you'd like to be friends !


End file.
